


Another Year Older 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Miranda's another year older and cherishes the gift Andrea gives her





	Another Year Older 1/1

~*~

Another year older. Another year wasted. Another year of hard work, battles won and lost, and I'm still this sad woman inside. I had come to accept that this is how I will always feel inside.

And then she came into my life.

Andrea Sachs, with her soft curves and flashing brown eyes and those gorgeous legs that never ended. Her smile promised heaven and her body was made for sin. I never stood a chance. And I still fought it. I fought it damn hard. I shut her out. I was rude and tried to mess with her head. But the woman didn't take any of it, she just sidestepped all of my usual tricks and walked right past all my strategically placed walls. She waltzed right into my frozen heart and made it beat again.

How can I continue to be a stone cold and demanding woman when her beauty and her humour and her determination to live life to the fullest floods into me, seeping down into my inner core, finding and warming my hardened soul?

I'm currently in her apartment staring out the kitchen window, watching the sun rise over the Mahattan skyline. I hear movement behind me, but I stay where I am. I recognize the sound of her now. I've memorized the way her body sways. The rustle of clothing against her tender skin. The swish of her long dark hair as it's tossed carelessly over her shoulder. I know her, the smell, touch and taste of her. I know it better than I know myself sometimes.

I turn slowly and find her staring at me, her eye's glazing over in the darkness of the room. 

"Happy Birthday Miranda." Andrea bites down on her bottom lip, her teeth a sharp white against the plump flesh. She steps closer, slowly like she's approaching a dangerous wild animal. Maybe she is.

"How did you know?" I ask as I lean back against the kitchen counter, my glass of wine long forgotten at the sight of something much tastier approaching before me.

"I'm your assistant Miranda I know these things." Andy says with a smirk, her long arms snaking around my waist, pulling me into her warm embrace. "Even if I didn't find out on my own I have many skills to do so." she added in a whisper, her breath hot against my cheek. I close my eyes and hold her tight, soaking her in.

Andrea sucks at my earlobe and she chuckles. She moves in luxuriating slow, sensous movements, her whole body pressed up against me. My hands stroke along the white material thats covering her body and I long to feel her hot skin, slick and smooth under my fingertips. She shifts against me and I know she's wet and ready for me.

"Mmm.. that you do." I say before shivering when she finds that spot just below my ear that makes me weak in the knees, that she alone knows about. Only she can do that to me. The woman inside this cold body surrenders, giving herself to this beautiful young woman, easily and without reservation.

"Nigel told you, didn't he?" I manage to say before gasping as long fingers move down my body, along my twitching stomach, before tickling along the waist band of my La Perla lingerie.

"He may have." Andrea replied before kissing a trail down my neck, "but that would be telling." She whispered before nuzzling back into the soft fine hair above my ear. One finger hooks into my underwear and she pulls away from me, taking her body from mine. I feel the loss instantly. Titlting her head she studies my face for a few moments before she smirks seductively and lets the elastic snap back against my body.

"Let's go back to bed, birthday girl." Andrea says and drops her fingers to tangle with mine before pulling me towards her bedroom. My eyes rake down her half naked body, my white blouse that she is wearing barely covering her assets. Letting my hand go, she pops a button and then another, the plunging neckline revealing more of her tempting curves below.

"You need to come and unwrap your present." She said and with one last smile Andrea turns around and heads to her bedroom, the shirt slipping off creamy white shoulders as she goes.

Another year older. Another year wiser. Another year thats now filled with love. These are gifts that shes given me which I will forever cherish. And with an overflowing heart I follow my lover to bed.

Fin.


End file.
